cuttheropefandomcom-20200223-history
Cut the Rope: Time Travel
|Row 3 title = Platform(s) |Row 3 info = iOS, Android |Row 4 title = Genre(s) |Row 4 info = Puzzle}} Cut the Rope: Time Travel is a Cut the Rope sequel that was released on April 18, 2013. It shows Om Nom travel back to the time of his ancestors. In terms of gameplay, the player now has to feed candy to two monsters rather than to only one. List of Boxes final shots]] Unlike the original game, boxes now contain 15 levels each. The story begins in 2013, when a time machine appears in Om Nom's room, making Om Nom and his candy start a journey through several epoques. As of May 2013, the game features six time periods. * The Middle Ages is the first epoque. Om Nom meets his medieval ancestor, who wears a horned helmet. Chains are introduced, which play the same role as ropes, but can only be broken with special blades. This box also serves as an introduction for newcomers. * The Renaissance features another Om Nom's ancestor, with a feather in his hat, a sharp beard and moustache, who resembles an image of Renaissance artists and scientists. Time freeze is the base mechanics for this level pack, as it gives great control over the movements of the both candies. * Pirate Ship introduces bombs that explode on impact, throwing off all the nearby objects. The ancestor seems to be a pirate captain, wearing a hat, an earring and smoking a pipe. * Ancient Egypt features flying candy that follows the movements of another candy. The ancestor is wearing white and blue striped nemes, a pharaoh's headdress. * Greek ancestor is wearing a laurel wreath. Two rotating platforms with Om Nom and his ancestor are present in each level, so only one creature is present at any moment. A button switches the platform whenever a candy passes by. * The Stone Age ancestor is notably bigger than Om Nom, has some spots on the belly and a bone as a head decoration. The player is able to move time forward and backward, which results in stars, spikes, portals, bouncing platforms etc. moving. The story finishes with Om Nom reaching a vault full of candy. We see him with a crown decorated with candies. It's unknown how he got home, but somehow he probably did. Cartoon Om Nom Stories cartoon series launched a new season along with the release of Time Travel. These animated shorts give more detail on Om Nom traveling in time. Achievements The game includes achievements system implemented with the help of Scoreloop service. As of May 2013, the game has 26 achievements. Gallery Ancient Egypt.jpg|Ancient Egypt art Medieval.jpg|The Middle Ages art Pirate.jpg|Pirate Ship art Prehistoric.png|The Stone Age art Renaissance.jpg|The Renaissance art TT promo 1.png|Promotional posters TT promo 2.png CTRT.png|The Burger King toys based on the game Om Nom's Ancestors in CTRTT.jpg|A close-up of ancestors EN 01.jpg|Promo images EN 02.jpg EN 03.jpg EN 04.jpg EN 05.jpg Cut the Rope Time Travel - Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay trailer External links * Cut the Rope: Time Travel at App Store * Cut the Rope: Time Travel at Google Play ru:Cut The Rope: Time Travel Category:Time Travel